The Sesame Street Muppet Show Live! (crossover parody stage show special)
The Sesame Street Muppet Show Live! is a suggested crossover parody of The Muppet Show series and TV special. Characters Each character uses the portrayed character's name and voice. But the voice case is not for the human characters (such as Kristoff and Anna) who will speak and sing live. * Bert (from Sesame Street) as Kermit the Frog * Elena as Miss Piggy * Baby Bear (from Sesame Street) as Fozzie Bear * Ernie (from Sesame Street) as Gonzo * Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) as Rizzo the Rat * Yogi Bear as Rowlf * Fred Flintstone as Sam Eagle * Count von Count (from Sesame Street) as Dr. Teeth * Grover (from Sesame Street) as Floyd Pepper * Rosita (from Sesame Street) as Janice * Frazzle (from Sesame Street) as Animal * Telly (from Sesame Street) as Zoot * Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew * Fife (from Beauty and the Beast) as Beaker * Gobo Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock) as Scooter * Joe (from Lady and the Tramp) as The Swedish Chef * Uncle Traveling Matt and Boober Fraggle (from Fraggle Rock) as Statler and Waldorf * Panchito Pistoles (from The Three Caballeros) as Marvin Suggs * The Prince and Snow White (from Snow White) as Wayne and Wanda * Cookie Monster (from Sesame Street) as Behemoth * Big Bird (from Sesame Street) as Sweetums * Danny (from Cats Don't Dance) as Pepe the King Prawn * Elmo (from Sesame Street) as Walter * Jack Frost (from Rise of the Guardians) as Gary * Anna (from Frozen) as Mary * Tony (from Lady and the Tramp) as Bobby Benson * Timon (from The Lion King) as Lew Zealand * Pumbaa (from The Lion King) as Beaureguard Background characters * Simba and Nala (from The Lion King) * Princeton, Kate Monster, Trekkie Monster, Gary Coleman, and Lucy, (from Avenue Q) Onscreen characters * Sawyer (from Cats Don't Dance) as Veronica * Mrs. Puff (from SpongeBob SquarePants) as Whoopi Goldberg * Cinderella (from Cinderella) as Selena Gomez * Spike (from My Little Pony) as Rico Rodriguez Orchestra *Mickey Mouse as Nigel - conductor *Minnie Mouse - violin *Chip and Dale (in their Rescue Ranger outfits) - party horns *Goofy - upright bass *Pluto - high-hat cymbal *Donald Duck - keytar *Daisy Duck - cello *Pete - bass drum *Max Goof - upright bass *Scrooge McDuck - bagpipes *Huey, Dewey, and Louie - trumpets *Webby Vanderquack - trumpet *Launchpad McQuack - bass guitar *Darkwing Duck - his electric guitar *Gosalyn Mallard - tambourine *Jose Carioca - trombone *PJ - bass drum *Clarabelle Cow - fife *Horace Horsecollar - cymbals *Ludwig von Drake - accordion *Mortimer Mouse - oboe *Sora - cello *Kairi - cello *Riku - cello *Fifer Pig - fife *Fiddler Pig - violin *Practical Pig - piano *Bugs Bunny - banjo *Lola Bunny - banjo *Daffy Duck - upright bass *Porky Pig - drums *Sylvester - cymbals *Tweety Bird - nothing but flies around avoiding Sylvester's cymbals *The Big Bad Wolf - bugle *Pinocchio - triangle *Jiminy Cricket - strings *Geppetto - his accordion *Tom Cat - guitar *Jerry Mouse - flute *Dumbo - tuba *Timothy the Mouse - helps with tuba *Cinderella - double bass *Prince Charming - double bass *Fairy Godmother - harp *Gus - trombone *Jaq - helps with trombone *Mad Hatter - bass clarinet *March Hare - helps with bass clarinet *Dormouse - does nothing but stays inside the bass clarinet *White Rabbit - bugle *Peter Pan - his pan flute *Wendy Darling - violin *Tinker Bell - does nothing *Princess Aurora - bass viola *Prince Phillip - bass viola *Winnie the Pooh - kazoo *Piglet - harmonica *Eeyore - kick drum *Tigger - his own tail as an accordion *Rabbit - slide whistle *Owl - snare drum *Gopher - washboard *Kanga - bass *Roo - cymbals *Mario (his TV series form) - violin *Luigi (his TV series form) - violin *Princess Toadstool (her TV series form) - violin *Yoshi (his TV series form) - guitar *Toad (his TV series form) - piccolo *King Koopa - timpani *Koopalings - slide whistles *Baloo (in his TaleSpin outfit) - flute *Kit Cloudkicker - piccolo *Rebecca Cunningham - flute *Molly Cunningham - recorder *King Louie (in his TaleSpin outfit) - xylophone, along with a set of wood blocks *Shere Khan (in his TaleSpin outfit) - bassoon *Kaa - his own tail *Don Karnage - bassoon *Belle - harp *Beast - timpani *Cogsworth - strikes Chip Potts and his brothers with two spoons as a xylophone *Abu - triangle *Iago - tambourine *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot - trumpets *Rafiki - piccolo *Zazu - triangle *Sheriff Woody - party horn *Buzz Lightyear - party horn *Jessie - party horn *Mushu - his gong *Cri-kee - tam-tam *SpongeBob SquarePants - guitar *Patrick Star - drums *Squidward Tentacles - his clarinet *Sandy Cheeks - her guitar *Mr. Krabs - xylophone *Stitch - guitar *Lilo Pelekai - guitar *Princess Tiana - ukelele *Prince Naveen - his ukelele *Louis the Alligator - his trumpet *Rapunzel - flute *Prince Flynn - flute *Pascal - nothing but perches on Rapunzel's shoulder and sometimes changes camouflage *Merida - her angel harp *Queen Elinor - her lute *Merida's brothers - bagpipes *Hiro Hamada - viola *Baymax - upright bass *Wasabi - bongos *Gogo Tomago - viola *Honey Lemon - lute *Nick Wilde - bagpipes *Judy Hopps - French horn Musical numbers * "The Muppet Show Theme" - Bert and company ft. Ernie on bugle * "Life's a Happy Song" - Kristoff, Elmo, Anna, and company * "Can You Picture That" - The Count, Grover, Rosita, Frazzle, and Telly * The Great Ernie's Headbowling Trick * Baby Bear's Joke Set 1 * Joe's Chicken Shrimp Spaghetti Recipe * Nicky and Rod's Lab Experiment * "Wipe Out" - Frazzle * "Lady from Spain" - Panchito at his Muppaphone * Timing is Everything (conversation) - Danny and Frazzle * "Row, Row, Row" - Lumiere and Fifi * Baby Bear's Joke Set 2 * "Forget You" - Sofia the First, Clara Cluck, and the Featherdusters * Blackout Interruption * "Call Me Maybe" - Elena * The Great Cannonball Ernie * "The Rainbow Connection Finale" - Bert and Company Cast * Steve Whitmire - Bert, Cogsworth, Rod, and Uncle Traveling Matt * Eric Jacobson - Elena, Baby Bear, Frazzle, Fred Flintstone, and Panchito Pistoles * Dave Goelz - Ernie, Telly, Nicky, Boober, and Pumbaa * Bill Barretta - Yogi Bear, Count von Count, Danny, and Cookie Monster * David Rudman - Gobo Fraggle * Rashida Jones - Sawyer * Jerry Nelson - Announcer (archival recordings) * Matt Vogel - Grover, Big Bird (voice), and Timon * Jennifer Barnhart - Big Bird #1 Costume * Carey Stinson - Big Bird #2 Costume * Peter Linz - Elmo * Edward Baruwa - Gary Coleman * Rashida Jones - Sawyer * Whoopi Goldberg - Mrs. Puff * Selena Gomez - Alice * Rico Rodriguez - Dash Parr * Jonathan Groff - Kristoff * Olivia Holt - Anna Category:The Muppets Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Parodies Category:Sesame Street Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Lion King Category:Frozen Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:TaleSpin Category:DuckTales Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Snow White Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:Mulan Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Pocahontas Category:Tangled Category:Brave Category:Toy Story Category:Looney Tunes Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:Animaniacs Category:Avenue Q Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Fraggle Rock Category:Disney shows Category:Warner Bros. Category:TV Specials Category:Crossover TV Specials Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Nickelodeon